<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transfiguration is a Nasty Thing by LeviSqueaks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181508">Transfiguration is a Nasty Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks'>LeviSqueaks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Werebunnies Made Me Do It [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon, Power Rangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>@iihappydaysii made me do it, Jamie becomes a power ranger, M/M, Please don't kill me for the profane nature of its existance, but not before offering his arse to John, i feel so violated, i wrote this at midnight, it's just crack, who would even want to beta this?, you should too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all iihappydaysii‘s fault. I blame everything on him. He is an evil and capricious god that has forced werebunnies to eat my brains. I died a little writing this. All complaints should be made to him.</p><p>John and Jamie go on an adventure, Jamie "won", John wishes he hadn't had to see any of this. </p><p>"GO GO JAMIE FRASER"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie Fraser/Lord John Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Werebunnies Made Me Do It [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Transfiguration is a Nasty Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/gifts">iihappydaysii</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John stumbled on a loose rock and caught himself on the gorse bush. Of course it was a gorse bush, the entire highland was dotted with the infernal yellow things. He glared up at Fraser’s strong back and forced himself to continue after him. “What exactly is it we’re looking for again, Jamie?” </p><p> </p><p>Jamie’s perfect, stupid face turned to look down at him, cat-like eyes gleaming in the sun as he paused and turned to offer out a hand to help John up over the sudden ridge. “Tis nothing much more than a myth, ye ken. But people speak of five mystical coins that when gathered provide immense power. I cannae rest until I’ve looked for them.” </p><p>John linked his hand with Jamie’s and followed him up the side of the ridge. “I see, and what exactly what was the purpose of my accompanying you?” </p><p>Jamie flashed John a wide, boyish smile and winked, “well so ye can have yer wicked way wi’ me of course.” </p><p>John stumbled to a halt, his tight grip pausing Jamie as well. “I beg your pardon?” </p><p>Jamie laughed and damn if that didn’t spread a fiery need through John’s stomach. “I ken ye want me, John. I reckon ye have been right patient wi’ me, figure if I drag ye all across creation looking for a myth, the least I could do was let ye bugger me.”</p><p>“I…You…” John sank to sit on a large boulder heavily, his blue eyes wide as he stared up at the infuriating Scot. “Dear God in Heaven, Jamie.” </p><p>He shifted to face him more fully but yelped instead as the “solid boulder” he sat on shifted and dumped him to the peat below. He scrambled for purchase so he didn’t slide down the hill but arrested his movements as he and Jamie stared into a small well that held a box. “Christ, what is that?” </p><p>Jamie crouched before him and lifted up the box to set on the ground. Opening it, his eyes widened as he reached in for one of the gold coins, a large cat engraved intricately on the front of it. </p><p>“Jamie?” </p><p>Jamie stared up at John, a gleam of power shining in his green eyes. The air grew thick with anticipation between them before Jamie leapt to his feet and thrust both hands out in front of him. “ITS MORPHIN’ TIME!”</p><p>John stared up at the lunatic in front of him as he somehow underwent an instant (and bright) transfiguration into a shorter, less muscular man. </p><p>“What in God’s name...”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>